


You're mine now

by JLBurke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLBurke/pseuds/JLBurke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Frankenstein wakes up in a foreign bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after their first meeting in season 2 episode 5.

Victor Frankenstein woke up in a foreign room. This wasn't his bed, his house or even his realm. He was in the Fairy-tale World, again. How, he didn't know. Why, that was something he didn't want to think about. He sat up and sighed. He supposed he should call for whoever brought him here but what was the point? He walked out of the room and followed the noise of mumbling.

He opened the living room door to see The Hatter examining different types of fabric.

“Hi?” Victor asked, slightly exasperated. The Hatter didn’t reply, obviously finding it below him to return the greeting. Victor skipped to the point “Why am I here?”

Hatter still didn't reply so Victor grabbed his shoulder and pulled him so they were forced to face each other. Hatter rolled his eyes. “I was bored.” He sighed.

“So?” The Doctor angrily replied.

“ _So_ , I need entertainment.”

Victor looked at him, waiting for him to admit it was a joke. “You fucker, send me back.”

“No.” He replied, matter-of-factly.

Victor punched him in the jaw. Hatter put his hand to his face. “Ouch.” He exclaimed. “Why would you do that?”

Victor glared at him. “Are you serious?”

“Why?”

Victor hit him square on the nose and he fell to the floor. “Gah!”

Victor yelled “Send me back!” Hatter didn’t reply, his nose now bleeding. Victor growled and Hatter laughed. “Where’s the hat? I’ll try and use it myself.”

“The hat?” He said between giggles as he started to laugh even louder. “I destroyed it.”

“You what? Why?”

“It annoyed me.”

“So you just decided to bring me here, and then trap me. Well, great.”

Victor stormed off back to the bedroom and shut the door. He removed his coat and lay on the bed.

After a while, The Hatter came in to see Victor lying on the bed, covered in his blankets. “You look pathetic.”

“Well, you _are_ pathetic.” Victor retorted. He could see that Hatter’s nose was quite clearly broken.  “There’s got to be another way out than the hat.”

Hatter laughed. “Trust me, I’ve tried to find different lands so many times, there isn’t another way.”

“Just perfect.” Victor said, sarcastically.

“Oh, and this is the only bedroom.”

“Then you’re sleeping on the sofa.”

“No I’m not. It’s your choice. You can share my bed or _you_ can have the sofa.”

Victor sighed deeply. “I’ll share.”

Hatter removed his jacket and sat on the bed.

“Isn’t this called kidnapping?” Victor asked.

“Yup but no one here really cares.”

“What if I escape?”

Hatter laughed manically. “Are you serious? Escape me?”

“Yes. Don’t flatter yourself, I could do it.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Victor stood up and Hatter mimicked him. Victor started to walk away but Hatter quickly took hold of his leg and pulled him over onto his face. Victor fell flat on his face and turned his head to the side to speak. “I’d have better luck when we’re not actually in the same room.” He rolled himself over so he was lying on the floor.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to keep an eye on you at all times.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Watch me.”

Hatter quickly pinned Frankenstein to the ground so they were facing each other. Victor didn’t think Hatter had ever learnt about personal space, their noses almost touching. Victor tried to overpower him and failed.

“If you’re stronger than me, then why did you let me punch you, twice?” Victor said and Hatter could feel his breath on his face.

“You’re cute when you think you’re in control.”

Victor started manically struggling and Hatter’s laughs intensified into a roar. He managed to calm down and he stopped laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatter kissed Victor on the lips, deeply. Victor’s eyes widened and he didn’t particularly know what to do. He bit down as hard as he could on Hatter’s tongue. He pulled back immediately. “Ah!” Hatter exclaimed.

Victor looked at him, wondering with dread at what would happen to him over the week.

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” Hatter said.

Victor began to realize that he was completely at Hatter’s mercy and he gulped. Hatter placed one hand over Victor’s neck. “What are you doing?” Victor panicked.

“Nothing, as long as you behave. Now kiss back, okay?”

“Okay.”

Hatter returned to kissing him. Victor had never kissed anyone before and he didn’t know what to do. With one arm now free, Victor thought he could try and escape again. Without Victor kissing back, Hatter tightened his grip on his neck slightly and he automatically kissed back. He wondered how long it would take for Hatter to pull away. Hatter kissed him harder, hard enough to bruise his lips. Hatter pulled away, only slightly, and bit down on Victor’s lower lip with enough force to make it bleed. Frankenstein winced.

“Satisfied yet?” Victor asked, disgruntled.

“Never.” Hatter replied. “You enjoy that?”

“No, Of course not.”

Hatter put a hand on Victor’s crotch. “I can feel your boner.”

“I don’t have one!” Victor yelled.

”I beg to differ.” Hatter said, kneading Victor’s member through his trousers.

Victor bit down on the side of his mouth.

Hatter continued. “My insanity turns you on, doesn’t it?”

“Okay, okay, now stop!”

Hatter grinned with pride and put his hand back on Frankenstein’s shoulder. He then rolled Victor over.

“Hatter!” Victor shouted, his hard-on being painfully pushed against the floor.

“What?” He asked.

“What in the hell are you planning on doing?”

Hatter didn’t reply and reached around Victor’s waist and un-did his trouser button. Victor tried to get out from under The Hatter but only ended up bucking into him.

“Feisty.” Hatter said.

“Shut up!”

Hatter pulled the struggling Doctor’s zip down.

“Hatter!” Victor screamed.

He sat on Victor’s back, backwards. He then pushed Victor’s trousers off, around his ankles while Victor tried, weakly, to do a push up so he could get Hatter off of him but he couldn’t.

“I will _kill_ you as soon as you get off me.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes!”

Hatter stood up from off Victor, taking his trousers with him. Victor stood up as Hatter walked to his draw and produced his fabric scissors. Frankenstein, not seeing, ran out of the bedroom and down the corridor. Hatter ran after him, opening his scissors and caught up with Victor before he got to the end. He quickly put the blade to his neck, lightly and Victor gasped. Hatter put his other arm around Victor’s waist.

“You could have killed me!” Victor exclaimed.

“So? I didn’t.” He pushed the knife in harder.

“You can stop now.”

“No, I feel like you need to learn more of a lesson.”

Hatter pushed it in harder and Frankenstein was now finding it hard to breathe.

“Hatter.” He coughed. “I am a Doctor.” He coughed again. “And unless you stop.” He could feel the blade digging into him harder; the blade had been recently sharpened. “I could.” Hatter pressed it into his neck even harder and couldn’t breathe. Victor un-controllably clawed a Hatter’s grip on the scissors.

“You could die. Yeah, I know.”

Victor started to feel dizzy and went cross-eyed. He weakly pawed at Hatter’s grip before giving in and closing his eyes.

He woke up, pants removed and hog-tied on Hatter’s bed. He struggled, just in case he could get loose but since he’d been in this realm, he’d never had good luck. His neck as sore from where the blade had been and he growled when he could do nothing to soothe it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Morning” Hatter said from behind him.

“What do you intend on doing?”

“You are kidding me, right?”

“What?”

“You’re naked on my bed. You must have some idea.”

“Fuck.”

“Correct-a-mundo.” Hatter walked up to him and stroked his butt cheek.

Frankenstein shuddered.

“So then, let’s get started.”

“No!”

Hatter read the extreme panic in his voice. “Wait a second, are you a virgin?”

“Of course I am.”

Hatter laughed. “Anyway, enough chit-chat. I’m going to be nice and start nice and easy.”

“You cunt.”

Hatter ran his finger his finger across Victor’s butt crack and he bit his tongue with anticipation.  He slowly stuck his index finger into his hole. Victor clasped his eyes sht. Hatter pushed his finger in fully and Whale growled.  He pulled it out and Victor sighed with relief. Hatter replaced it with two fingers and Victor decided he didn’t want to give Hatter than satisfaction of grunting in pain so he tried to stay silent hatter pushed them in all the way and wiggled them around a bit. They were then replaced by three and Victor couldn’t help but squeak when they entered him.  Hatter pushed them in as far as they would go and Victor tensed up, this was the worst mixture of pain and humiliation he had ever felt in his life.

“Don’t tense up or it will hurt more, just relax.”

“How the bloody hell am I meant to relax?” Victor spat.

“Fine then.” Hatter wriggled his fingers round again and Victor yelled out in pain. Hatter pulled them out again.

“What now? Please don’t use four. Please, I’m begging you. Hatter?”

“I wasn’t even planning on going to four.”

“You weren’t?” Victor paused. “Then what are you going to do?”

Victor could hear the un-zipping of Hatter’s trousers and the sound of fabric dropping to the floor. Hatter pulled down his trousers and Victor could feel it when he pushed his hard member against his butt cheek. Victor’s heart began racing and his eyes widened.

Hatter positioned his dick and slowly entered Victor halfway. He began thrusting at a gently pace and Victor clenched his jaw. Hatter sped up the pace slightly and put his hands behind his head. Hatter started fucking Victor quickly, moaning under his breath with each thrust. Victor balled up his fists and tried to focus on his breathing, not that it helped him at all. Hatter entered him fully, hitting Victor’s G-spot and he groaned loudly. Hatter smirked and quickened in pace, hitting that same spot every several thrusts. Victor kept attempting to supress his moans of pleasure but they were involuntary, he hated himself for liking it, but not just that, part of him _loved_ this. Hatter thrust deeper and even faster, with animalistic ferocity in his eyes. A tear rolled down Victor’s cheek, loathing himself as he felt the need to come. In sync, Hatter came inside Victor as Victor arched as much as his restraints would allow him and came.

Hatter pulled out and sat on the floor, breathing heavily. Victor closed his eyes, feeling dirty, and he tried to catch his breath.

Hatter left to the bedroom and cleaned himself off, returning with a wet rag. He un-tied Victor’s restraints and cleaned him up as well.

“We should get some sleep.” Hatter proclaimed.

Without replying, Victor got in the bed and rubbed his wrists, he was too exhausted to protest to anything.

“Done fighting then?” Hatter joined him and switched off the light.

Ignoring him, Victor said. “Goodnight, Hatter.”

“Goodnight.” He replied, putting an arm around him. “You’re mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so pleeeease tell me about any mistakes I made.


End file.
